Back in Action
by scbuckeyegirl
Summary: The sequel to Betrayal! If you haven't read that yet, I highly suggest you do!
1. Into The Future

**Author's Note:**

**Welcome Back! I'm really excited to get this story started. Now I will warn you. If this is not as good as Betrayal, then I am sorry. Sequels tend to be iffy. But I DO hope you like it!**

**-S**

* * *

3 Years Later

"Babe?" Skye yelled from the kitchen. She heard the door open and figured it was Grant.

"Hey!" He yelled back.

"I'm in the kitchen. What do you want for dinner?" She asked. She was staring intently at the cupboard in front of her.

Grant walked in and threw his keys on the hutch by the back door.

Two years ago they left SHIELD and SWORD to try and be normal people, so far they've been doing good.

Skye is an elementary school teacher and Grant is a lawyer. Not surprising, right?

Grant wrapped his arms around Skye, "Hmmmmm I want...spaghetti."

"Really? We had that last week."

"Yeah it's great!"

Skye laughed, "Wow, Grant."

Skye started to pull the noodles out of the cupboard, "Simmons sent pictures of her and Fitz in New Zealand. They are on their latest mission." She pointed to the table in the middle of the kitchen where the pictures were.

"What is it?" Grant sat down at the table and started looking at the pictures.

"You really think she would tell me that? She loves being able to say that it is classified information."

Grant chuckled, "You're right."

Skye filled up a pan and put it on the stove to boil, then she sat down at the table across from him. It isn't a very big table. Just a small round one.

Skye looked at Grant. His face had dropped from smiley to somewhat sad since he looked at the pictures, "You miss it?"

"It was a big part of my life. It got me to the places I needed to be."

"Yeah. I get it."

"You miss it?" Grant set down the pictures.

"I don't really know. I mean I used to hate all this and think that the big Amercian dream was stupid. Now look at me. I am an ex-Shield/Sword agent and I have a husband. We live in a house with a white picket fence and I'm an elementary school teacher. I think it's safe to say that my life did not turn out the way it was supposed to."

"I love you, but I have to say, you were basically doomed from birth."

Skye laughed, "I guess you're right."

Grant was glad she laughed, he was scared it would offend her. It's true though. She was born a Garret.

The water started to boil and Skye got up to put the noodles in.

"Hey, did you win that murder case today?"

"Yes, I did. We are now a couple thousand dollars richer. That was a big case. No one believed in the guy, but I figured it out!"

Skye smiled, "You always do." She leaned down to kiss him.

Ward's phone rang. He looked at it, "Probably another case. I'll be back."

"Okay." Skye continued to watch the noodles. After about a minute she started wiping down counters and getting out plates. The doorbell rang. She wiped her hands off on the towel and walked down the hallway to the door. On her way she saw Grant in his office writing something down. She smiled to herself.

When she opened the door, she was very surprised to see who was standing there.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HEY! Sorry it's short. Also didn't you guys miss my Cliffhangers!? Yeah I know you did.**

**-S**


	2. After Effects

**Author's Note:**

**Thanks to everyone who liked it! Here's Chapter 2!**

**-S**

* * *

As soon as Skye saw who was at the door she slammed it. That made Ward come running out of his office. Skye was walking backwards and she tripped and fell on the stairs.

"SKYE! Are you okay?"

"Why are they here?"

"What? Who? Who was at the door Skye?" Ward asked. He had one hand on the door in case the person that scared Skye so much tried to get in.

"Brandon and Tyler."

"What?" Ward looked at the door, then whispered, "Get behind the door." He motioned to the place behind the door.

Skye knew why he wanted her there. Even though she left the agencies, didn't mean her skills left her as well. Behind the door is a little table. They have them all over the house and under and behind those tables are knives. Skye never lost the skill of knife throwing. Ward had her get behind the door in case the needed one. Skye wasn't letting her brothers get to her.

Ward opened the door, not too wide, but wide enough.

He saw the boys still standing there, "Get off my porch."

"Free country, dude." Tyler stated.

"No. This is known as trespassing. How are you guys here?"

"SHIELD let us out. Where's Skye?"

"Why would SHIELD let you out?"

_Come on Grant, get rid of them._ Skye thought.

"Our sentence was up." Brandon stated, "We're good people now. Let us see Skye."

"Well judging by the fact that she slammed the door in your face she doesn't want to see you. Now get off my porch."

Ward had one hand on the door frame and one hand on the door. Ready for Skye to hand him a knife if needed.

"You know what. To show that we can be good people, we will leave." Tyler stated. Both Brandon and Tyler put their hands up and walked slowly off the porch. Ward watched them get in their car and leave, then he slammed the door.

Skye let out a breath she had been holding.

"You okay?" Ward asked her.

"I want to know why they are out of SHIELD's prison." Skye said. She started walking back to the kitchen.

Ward just eyed her, he knew she was lying. That she wasn't fine, but he decided not to say anything. He followed her.

* * *

The next morning went like every other morning. Ward was up a half hour before Skye. Skye, even though she has a job now, still gets up 45 minutes before she has to leave. She loves her sleep.

Ward always makes coffee then gets a shower. By the time he gets out of the shower, Skye is up and doing her makeup in the bathroom. Ward always brushes his teeth behind her because she insists that she won't move. She said that if he wants to be in front of the sink to brush his teeth before she gets up or wait until she's done. Classic Skye. She was like that when they lived on the BUS.

"You going to be okay going to school today?"

"Yes I'll be fine, Grant," She turned around, "Don't worry about me. Just focus on your cases."

"Skye, you can't keep saying to not worry about you. We are married now. I can't just stop worrying about you. I worry everyday that someone will come after you."

"Grant, they're dead." Skye turned back around and grabbed her toothbrush. She put toothpaste on it and left.

Grant just stood there for a minute, then took a deep breath and started with the rest of his routine.

* * *

After Grant left, Skye just collapsed on the couch for a minute. She was so confused at what happened last night, that she didn't know what to do at all.

After a few minutes she looked at the clock and realized she had to go to work.

Skye got up, grabbed her bags and lunch, then left.

* * *

When Skye got to her class there were kids running around all over the place, "HEY! Sit Down!" She yelled over the noise.

They all sat down and got quiet.

"Thank you. Now how was everyone's weekend?" Skye asked as she put her things on her desk.

There was a chorus of goods and greats.

"That's good. Mine was great too! Now did everyone move their lunch pins?"

They all shook their heads yes.

"Great!" She looked at the pins on the far side of the room, "Hmm, does anyone know where John is?"

"He's right here. Sorry he's late. I'm coming back from New Zealand."

Skye turned around saying, "Oh, my friend just got back from-Coulson?"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HAHAHA! You guys probably thought it was Coulson at the beginning! Well he made an appearance. HE HAS A KID!**

**-S**


	3. Coulson

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! Hope you're liking the sequel. Like I said for me the original tends to be better than the sequel! Anyway! Here's Chapter 3!**

**-S**

* * *

"John!" A little kid in the back yelled.

Another kid said, "Are you okay Mrs. Ward?"

Skye was staring at Coulson. _Why did I not know he had a kid? _She thought.

"Yes, Allison. I'm fine," She looked at John, "Why don't you take your seat? Let me talk to your Dad."

She walked out the door. Coulson followed. Skye stepped back in real quick, "Why don't you guys do calendar? I'll be back in a minute." She watched as all the kids moved to the carpet on the other side of the room. She closed the door a little bit then turned to Coulson.

He smiled, "You are a very hard person to find."

"That's the point. Coulson Grant and I le-" She opened the door, "Quiet down!" She yelled at the students then looked back at Coulson, "We left the agency Coulson. We don't want to be found and we don't want to go ba-"

Coulson cut her off, "It's Garret."

She stared at him, "What about him?"

"He's alive."

"Why do these people not die!?" Skye said.

"We need you and Ward back." She glared at him after he said that.

"We don't want to go back into the field. And why did you let my brothers out?"

"We-" She cut him off by holding a finger up, again she opened the door and yelled at the kids to quiet down. Then again, she turned back to Coulson who continued, "We had to. Their sentence was up."

"Well they showed up at my house, Coulson. MY HOUSE!"

"How did they get your address?" Coulson asked.

"I don't know."

"Skye, if they have your address it's possible that Garret does too. You need to get a substitute and get out of here now."

"Why?" Skye asked.

"He could figure out where you work. We need to figure out where he is and take him down." Coulson grabbes his phone. Skye was still staring at him, "Where's Ward?"

"He's at work."

"Where?"

"The law firm down the street."

"Perfect job for him. Get a sub." He walked away calling on his phone, then he turned around just as Skye was going into class, "And get my son. He's not going to stay here."

Skye walked into the room, "Okay everyone. Get in your seats." She walked to her desk and grabbed the phone next to her on the wall. SHe dialed the office and waited as it rang. She watched the kids get into their seats, "John, get your things. You're going home for the day." Little John nodded and grabbed his things from the back wall.

The office answered, "Hello, office."

"Hey, Judy. It's Skye. I need a sub for a few days. I know it's short notice, but a major, " She hesitated then said, "Family matter came up."

"Well You're in luck because we have a substitute on hand. We'll send him in."

"Great, What's his name?"

"Mr. Garret."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I know it's like reallll short, but I had this idea and i needed to do that cliffhanger! Sorry!**

**-S**


	4. How To Proceed?

**Author's Note:**

**Hey Guys! So I'm going to try to make this chapter longer.**

**-S**

* * *

"I'm sorry. What's his first name? I've never heard of that sub before." Coulson walked in. She looked at him.

"Let me look." There was a slight pause, "Ah. Here it is John. John Garret."

"Is he new?" Skye asked.

"Yes."

"Okay thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Mr. Coulson is it?" Skye made it seem like she had just met him.

"Yes, ma'am." He went along.

"Are you here to get John?"

"Yes I am."

"Great." She turned to her class, "Okay guys. Mr. Garret is coming in today." She looked at Coulson. He was helping John get his things out of his cubby hole in the back of the classroom. When he heard Mr. Garret he turned around with his eyes wide. She slightly shook her head to let him know it was exactly who he thought it was, "Why don't you kids go over on the carpet and just hang out there and play for a little bit."

They all got up and ran to the carpet, Skye yelled, "No running! Make sure you stay on the carpet. We don't want to lose any toys again!" Skye said as she was walking over to Coulson.

"We need to notify the school."

"Skye, I don't think that is a good idea."

"Are you serious, Coulson? He was shot last I saw. He is probably really pissed at me! HE will do anything. He did try to kill his entire family. I was there! Grant's number is in my phone. You're going to want him here. Tell him to bring his old badge. He keeps it in his bag for times like these." Skye walked out.

She walked down the hall and instantly started freaking out. She then started running.

When she got to the office she ran in, checked to see if any students were in there. There was one little girl, "You need to get to class sweetie." The girl looked confused.

"But I need the nurse."

Skye replied with, "I know, but please just get to class."

The girl got up and Skye watched her get into class.

When she turned back around the secretary was staring at her, "Why did you do that, Mrs. Ward?"

"I need you to call a lock down. No time to expl-"

Th secretary cut her off by saying, "Well hello Mr. Garret."

Skye slowly turned around.

It was Garret, she was right, "Well hello there." Garret said holding out his hand.

"Judy, now."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Ward?"

"What I told you before he walked in do it now. Say that they are in the building."

"Mrs. Ward, why am I calling this."

"The threat is right in front of me, Judy." Skye stated letting her eyes leave Garret.

"Think you got rid of me?" Garret asked, "Well here I am, yet again."

Garret lunged at Skye, but she was too fast. Judy fell underneath her desk to block the fight that was happening above her.

Skye was able to get him off of her. She knocked him out and decided to call the lockdown herself.

"ATTENTION ALL STAFF. I m calling a lock down right now. This is not a drill. The intruder is in the building!" SHe put down the phone and helped Judy get up and watched the nurse and the principal run out of the office. She checked to make sure that everyone was out of the office except Garret of course and she lead them down to her classroom.

Once inside Coulson had informed her that he had called the team and Ward.

"Mrs. Ward. What is going on?" The principal asked her.

Skye explained everything. Everything from the famous Garret Family Murder to now. They all listened intently. Coulson then, explained how SHIELD was on their way and assured them that nothing was going to happen to the kids.

It was silent for at least 10 minutes. Then Skye's phone rang.

Everyone jumped at the sound. Skye ran to her phone to try and quiet it. When she looked at it, it was Ward.

Skye answered it with a whisper, "Hello?"

"Hey, I'm at the school. There is a SHIELD unit here. Where am I getting in at?"

"Go to the side of the school. I'll open the window so you can get into my class." Skye hung up the phone. 5 minutes later there was a knock at her classroom window. She peeked out and saw it was Ward. She opened the window and he climbed in and gave her a hug. When Ward turned around he saw Coulson. His eyes went wide when he saw the little kid standing behind him.

"Well Coulson. Hello. Have you been watching us? Or was your son being in Skye's class a coincidence?"

"Oh Ward. You know me! Of course I was watching you guys." Coulson smirked.

"Anyways, Garret is knocked out cold we have to figure out how to get these kids out quietly." Skye stated.

"Window." The principal stated.

"Miss..." Coulson trailed off because he didn't know what the principal's name was.

"Carter." The principal stated helping Coulson out.

"Carter," He continued, "We have many classrooms full of kids here. We have to get them all out safely."

"Coulson call the team outside. Tell them to get ready to have kids coming out." Ward started walking over to the kids in the corner.

"Ward, what are you going to do? Walk them out the front door?"

"That's exactly what I'm going to do." Ward stated and turned to walk over to the kids.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**HEY GUYS! Sorry I haven't been updating! It had to suck me saying that there was a sequel and then I take 3 months to update! Well here it is! Sorry if it is bad. I am still getting into the creative writing mood right now! But anyways enjoy! Review! Let me know any ideas you may have!**

**-S**


End file.
